


Protecting Stiles

by evil_cupcake13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, but i warned for it anyway, but i'm not sure if you'd consider it "graphic", just in case, oh yeah and bad language, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_cupcake13/pseuds/evil_cupcake13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is finally going to spend some real time with his dads and the family he was forced to leave behind in New York. Of course some crazy hunters would go and try to ruin something good going on in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first thing on this site and my first Teen Wolf and Avengers thing and I'm sort of nervous about how I feel about it. Anyway, I've kind of been working on it for a few months because I'd be hit with inspiration and be on a roll and then suddenly nothing for a while and while I think it flows, I'm not entirely sure how well it actually does.
> 
> I kind of got this idea from a line towards the end that just wouldn't leave my head so this demanded to be written. I kind of realized at the end that I ended up neglecting some characters after I brought them up, but I kind of think that it's the way it had to end up. It's not that I hate them or anything, but it kind of just happened.
> 
> I think I'm done rambling for now so I'll stop and you can continue to the story.
> 
> (On a side note, I really fucking hate titles and this was the best me and my friend came up with...and I'm still not sure if I like it...)

Stiles hung up the phone with a huge grin on his face.  He was finally going to get to see his family again.  The last time was at Christmas and summer break was just now beginning.  They were finally able to take a month long vacation and were making a stop in Beacon Hills for a few of those days before he joined them for the rest of the trip at Tony’s house in Malibu.  It was going to be an awesome summer.

 

When he arrived at the warehouse for the pack meeting, he was still in a good mood and apparently everyone decided that today was the day they were going to notice that something was up with him.

 

“What’s got you in such a good mood today?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  Stiles had to be honest with himself that he was a little surprised that it was Scott who said something first.  Stiles shrugged and plopped down on one of the benches in the train car.

 

“Nothing special.  It’s just been a nice day.”

 

“Okay…”  Scott replied hesitantly.  He couldn’t see what could possibly have made today so nice, but with Stiles it could probably be anything so he just let it go.

 

They all looked up at Derek as he entered the train car and Stiles didn’t have to be a werewolf to know that something bad was going down just from the look on his face.  Over the time that he’s known Derek he’s gotten better at being able to read his body language and facial expressions (which really came in handy since he never wanted to give up any information).

 

“So what is it now?”  Stiles blurted out.  He wanted to know now.  The sooner he knew, the sooner he could research, and the sooner they could take care of it.  He wouldn’t have anything ruining his summer.  Derek raised an eyebrow at him.  Stiles sighed.  “You’ve obviously called us here to tell us about some new big, bad evil in town that we have to deal with, so just spit it out.  What is it?”

 

For about a split second Derek looked sort of surprised with him, but then went back to his usual broody expression as he started to explain.

 

“There’s a group of hunters in town.  They’re known for not following the code and killing anyone they even suspect is a werewolf.  So for the next few days try to be careful and not draw attention to yourselves.  And we won’t be having anymore pack meetings until they leave town.  I don’t think they’ll be here for long.  As far as I know they’re just passing through town, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.  They haven’t been here in a while and I’m the only werewolf they know about in this town.  I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

“What if they try to find you, though?  Won’t the Argents tell them?”  Isaac asked.  Derek shook his head in response.

 

“The Argents hate these hunters.  They won’t speak to each other.  So just…be careful,” Derek ended with that and just walked out of the train car.

 

They all got up and started leaving after that.  Staying away from the new hunters seemed easy enough to Stiles.  Just don’t go near anyone you haven’t seen in town before.  It should be simple.  However, the things that should be simple never really worked out that way for Stiles and as he started driving home he decided to ignore the bad feeling he was starting to get in exchange for the happiness he had been feeling before the meeting.

The next few days went by pretty smoothly.  Everyone was careful and watched their backs.  Stiles thought that for once things wouldn’t all go to hell, and he could get through the next few days in peace before his parents got to town.

 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when he found himself being cornered on his way home from school one day by three men he had never seen before.  It was obvious who they were, though.  He didn’t know how they found out or what they knew exactly, but the hunters had gotten to him.

 

Why was luck never on his side?

 

The next thing he knew his vision was going black and he was falling to the ground.

 

xXxXx

 

They weren’t busy so they decided to leave a few days early and surprised Stiles.  They felt horrible that their son couldn’t be with them all the time, but it was the only way to keep him safe after the threat was made on his life.  It was difficult, but they made things work as best as they could.

 

They were all settling on Tony’s private plane before it took off.  Clint sat leaning against the window with Bruce next to him with his head on Clint’s shoulder.  Natasha was across the aisle from them sitting with Peter who was trying to convince her to play cards with him to pass the time.  Tony and Steve were sitting on the little couch bickering about something or another; they all kind of stopped paying attention to them.

 

Clint closed his eyes and dozed off as the plane took off.  Hopefully he would just sleep through the whole flight and see Stiles soon.

 

xXxXx

 

Eventually Stiles came to and found himself chained up to the ceiling with his toes barely touching the ground.  _Fuck…_ he thought to himself.  Of all the ways he had learned to escape from handcuffs, he had never quite mastered this one.

 

He looked around to take in his surroundings.  It appeared he was in an old basement that had become a makeshift torture room, judging by the tools he saw on the table nearby.

 

“Just great…” he mumbled to himself as he tried to figure a way to get out.  He jerked his head over to the stairs when he heard someone coming down them and saw one of the men that had trapped him earlier as he reached the bottom.

 

“I see you’re awake,” the man said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, so where’s my breakfast?” Stiles responded.  He may not be able to get out right now, but there was no way he was going to give them whatever it is they wanted.  Sarcasm was his best defense for now.

 

It got him a hard punch across the face.  Stiles glared at the man.

 

“What the hell do you want from me?”

 

“Where’s the alpha?”  Stiles didn’t react, except for revealing the right amount of shock.

 

“Alpha what?  What the hell are you talking about?”

 

That got him a punch in the gut.

 

“Don’t play stupid.  You know what I’m talking about.  A boy surrounded by so many werewolves can’t not know about them.  So tell me where the alpha is.”  Stiles raised his eyebrow at the man.

 

“Let me guess, you were snooping around for some werewolves and somehow found me in the middle of them.  Then you figured you’d torture the weak little human for information because he _is_ a weak little human.”

 

“You’re pretty smart, kid.  So use those brains of yours to tell me where the alpha is and you can be on your merry way without any more pain,” the man said with a smirk.  Stiles shrugged at him as best as he could in his position.

 

“I have no idea where he is.  He’s not one for sharing information and he tends to move around a lot.  We never know where he’s actually living.  So since I don’t have the information you want, you should just let me go now.”

 

“Nice try, but you’re lying.  And you’re going to tell me what I want to know whether you like it or not,” he said as he picked something up from the table.  The next thing he knew was the beating and pain.

 

xXxXx

 

When the pack showed up at the warehouse, Derek knew something was wrong.  He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them as they all reached the bottom of the stairs.  He was about to open his mouth to ask why the hell they couldn’t follow simple instructions to stay away for a while when Scott spoke first.

 

“Stiles is missing.”  Derek raised his eyebrow at that.

 

“What?”

 

“Stiles is missing,” Scott repeated.  “He was supposed to come over last night to study and he didn’t.  Then he wasn’t in school today.  We went by his house before we came here, but he wasn’t there.  But…”  Scott bit his lip, unsure how to break the rest of the news easily.  Seeing that he wasn’t going to finish, Jackson spoke up.

 

“There were some strange people there.  We think they may have taken him or something.”

 

“If they were the ones that took him, why would they be back at his place?” Derek questioned.

 

“Maybe they’re trying to find stuff to use against him or something,” Jackson replied.

 

Derek growled as he pushed passed them and headed up the stairs.  They all followed him back outside and to their cars.

 

“Where are you going?” Boyd asked.

 

“To Stiles’ place.  I want to see who these people are and what the hell they want,” Derek replied and got in his Camaro.  The rest of the pack wanted to know as well so they all headed back to the Stilinksi house.

 

xXxXx

 

Clint was pissed.  They all were.  They did not expect to get to the house and not find Stiles there.  They also did not expect the agent who was watching over him to have no idea where he was.

 

That’s how they found themselves in this position: the agent/sheriff shoved against the wall by Clint, who was restraining himself from just killing him, and Bruce being held back by Steve and Tony.

 

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t know where he is?” Clint practically growled at him, his voice filled with venom.

 

“He…he wasn’t home when I got back from work last night.  I just thought he was out with his friends or something…by the time I got up this morning he should have already left for school…I didn’t think he was actually missing until I got here and saw you guys…” He looked down at the end of his explanation.  He couldn’t face Clint’s murderous glare.

 

“Clint,” Natasha started, her voice calm.  “Let him go.  As much as you want to kill him, you can’t.  We’ll deal with him later.  Right now we need to focus on finding Stiles.”

 

Clint took a deep breath and released his hold on the agent.  As soon as the agent fell to the floor, Clint found himself being painfully shoved into another wall and held there.  He looked up to find Derek Hale glaring at him with his hand around Clint’s neck, holding him off the floor.

 

Clint gripped the hand on his neck, trying to pry it off at least somewhat, gasping for breath.  Derek barely heard the cocking of the gun that Natasha had pointed at the back of his head.  Clint smirked at him.

 

“You must be Derek,” he choked out.  Derek only growled in response.  “That won’t work on him, Nat.”

 

“Where’s Stiles?  What did you do to him?” Derek snarled at him.

 

“We don’t know where he is.  That’s what we’re trying to find out,” Peter spoke up from where he had been standing from behind Natasha, voice calm.  “Just let him go and we can all talk about this calmly, without killing each other.  We’re on the same side.”

 

Derek turned to glance between the boy speaking and his pack.  He let out an aggravated breath and let go of Clint, who landed on his feet.  Natasha pulled him away from Derek and they both went over to Bruce, who was now calmed down and still taking deep breaths.

 

A few minutes later found them all sitting around the living room, the pack on one side and the Avengers on the other.  Clint, Bruce, and Derek were the only ones standing, staring each other down.

 

“You want to explain what’s going on?” Bruce finally asked.

 

“First, tell me who the hell you guys are and what you’re doing here,” Derek responded.  Clint and Bruce exchanged a glance before looking back at Derek.

 

“We’re family and we came to visit Stiles,” Bruce said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“There’s more to it.  Don’t lie to me, I’ll know.” Derek glared at them.  Clint glared back at him.

 

“That’s all you need to know for now.  Do you have any idea who took him?”

 

“Why should I trust you?  How do I know you’re not going to hurt him when we find him?”

 

“We won’t.” Derek listened very closely, but heard no blips in Clint’s heartbeat.  They were telling the truth.  He sighed, but hesitated.  He wasn’t sure if he could trust these people with his secret.  Clint smirked at him when he saw the hesitation.  “Don’t worry, we already know what you are, sourwolf.”

 

Derek’s eyes widened for a moment before he glared at them again.

 

“He was taken by some hunters that came into town recently.  I think they’re trying to get information out of him about us.”

 

“So why don’t you just sniff him out?  I mean, you’re wolves, you can do that right?” Bruce asked.

 

“We tried, but we can’t pick it up.  We don’t know where he got taken from so it’s difficult to sniff out where he went,” Isaac replied from the couch.

 

“Found him,” Tony said from the couch.  Everyone looked over at him curiously.  He held up the pad he had been typing on as he stood up.  “While you guys were talking I was tracking the GPS on his phone.  Let’s go.”

 

They all stared after him for a moment as he headed out the door before quickly following him out to their cars.  They all managed to fit into three, with Tony in the first car giving directions.

 

They all pulled over when they saw Stiles’ jeep sitting on the side of the road and got out of their cars.

 

“The signal is coming from here,” Tony said as he walked over to the jeep and opened the door.  He rummaged through the glove compartment and center console before coming back out with Stiles’ phone in his hand.  “Huh…this wasn’t as helpful as I thought it would be…”

 

“Yes it was,” Derek said, stilling as he sniffed the air.  That was definitely Stiles.  He would know that scent anywhere.  It was almost faint, but he knew it was there and he knew he could follow it.  He could tell the others had smelled it as well.  “He’s not far from here.”

 

xXxXx

Stiles groaned as he came to.  He could barely open his eyes and everything was blurry.  He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, but he was determined to keep stalling them as much as he could.  He wasn’t about to give them what they wanted.

 

“Ready to talk?” The man asked.  Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“I told you…what I know…” Stiles said as best he could.  It was getting painful to talk.

 

“And I told you I know you’re lying.”  Stiles heard him come closer.

 

“They are going…to find you, you know.  And when they do…they’re going to rip you apart…slowly and painfully within…an inch of your life.  And when they’re done with you…my family is going to be next.  And I’m sure…they can come up with a lot more…painful things to do to all of you…than you’re doing to me.”  The man scoffed at the threat.

 

“Well if you still won’t tell me…” he trailed off as Stiles heard him come even closer.

 

“When will you realize…this isn’t going…to work…I have nothing…else to…say…”

 

“If you say so.”

 

And suddenly there was pain in his side as the man slowly dragged a knife down.  As much as he tried not to, Stiles screamed.

 

xXxXx

 

They could just see a house coming into view through the trees and trying to work out a plan when they heard it.  Everyone froze.  It took every ounce of willpower for no one to just run in blind.

 

“We have to go in.  Now,” Scott said.

 

“We need a plan,” Steve responded.

 

“Fuck you and your plan.  I’m going in to get my son.  Now.”  Clint responded.

 

Another scream echoed in the night and that was the last straw.  Suddenly Bruce was changing and rushed the house with everyone else following, the werewolves changing as they ran.  As they got closer to the house hunters started running out, but they didn’t stand a chance.

 

xXxXx

 

Hearing the roars and fighting move from the outside into the house a few of the men ran up the stairs to fight, leaving Stiles alone with the man who had been carving into his torso.

 

“Told…you they’d…find you…” Stiles said, grinning.  The man scoffed.

 

“They won’t make it down here.  If any of them do then I’ll take care of them.”

 

“Sounds like…they’re winning…to…me…”  He was close to passing out.  He knew he was, but he knew he could hold on.  Just a few minutes longer.

 

The man rolled his eyes and lifted the knife, gently moving it over his skin as he walked around Stiles.

 

“Hmm…where should I cut next?”  He stopped right behind Stiles, his chest almost touching Stiles’ back.  He moved his head over Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles saw him smirking out of the corner of his eye.  The man had barely had the knife raised over his chest when suddenly there was an arrow in his face.  The knife clattered to the floor and man fell back, clearly dead.

 

“Wow…great shot Alli…” Stiles stopped mid-sentence when he looked up and saw that it wasn’t Allison who fired the shot.  “Dad…?”

 

It was the last thing he said before the pain and exhaustion crashed over him.  He passed out with Derek and Clint rushing over to get the cuffs off him and take him down.

 

xXxXx

 

Stiles woke up much later in his own bed.  He was sore all over and when he opened his eyes a little he saw the bandages all over his body.  He felt someone holding his hand and when he glanced over he saw Bruce sitting next to the bed with his head lying next to Stiles’ leg, with one hand holding his and the other resting on his leg and Stiles assumed he was asleep.

 

Stiles smiled a little as he rubbed his thumb against his father’s hand.  He opened his eyes more and scanned the room, knowing his dad would be around somewhere.  Clint was sitting on the edge of the desk, looking as if he was prepared to jump up and fight at any moment, and watching Stiles.

 

“Hey dad…” Stiles whispered.  “I’m sor-“

 

“Don’t you dare,” Bruce cut him off.  He lifted his head up and looked at Stiles.  Clint got off the chair and went to the other side of the bed.  He sat on the edge next to Stiles and ran a hand through his son’s hair.  “None of this was your fault.  You have nothing to apologize for.”

 

Stiles swallowed and nodded.  He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of his dad’s finger’s combing through his hair.  It reminded him of when he was younger.

 

“Get some more sleep.  We’ll still be here when you wake up,” Bruce whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

 

“Yeah, and so will your boyfriend,” Clint added.  Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice, but he was too tired to ask questions or argue.

 

When he woke up again he heard Bruce talking to someone, but he couldn’t tell who.

 

“You’ve been sitting out here for hours.  You have to be uncomfortable.  You are more than welcome in here.  You did help save him.”

 

Stiles heard a huff and footsteps come through the door and knew who his father was talking to.  The fact that he could recognize Derek’s huff from anyone else didn’t even cross his mind as being weird.  He was feeling better than the last time he woke up so he sat up and stretched a little.  A groan escaped his lips when the stretch pulled at his sore muscles and bandages a little.  When he looked back up Clint, Bruce, and Derek were staring at him.

 

“Uh…morning…?”

 

“Morning kiddo,” Clint replied with a smile.  “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Fine, I guess.  Better than before.”

 

“Good,” Bruce replied.  “You need anything?”

 

Stiles just shook his head and looked over at Derek.  He looked like he was trying to say something, but couldn’t get it out.

 

“Well we’re gonna go get some food.  Yell if you need something,” Clint said and left the room once he saw Stiles nod, dragging Bruce with him and closing the door.

 

Stiles only raised his eyebrows a little at his parents’ actions.  He was used to their weirdness, but he could tell that they knew something and thought it would be best to leave them alone to figure it out.  After all, Clint was an observant one.

 

Derek said nothing as he sat in the desk chair that had been placed next to the bed.  He took Stiles’ hand in his and let his eyes roam over his body, looking at all the bandages and bruises.  He looked up into Stiles’ eyes.

 

“I won’t let this happen again.  I’m going to protect you,” he said, and Stiles knew he meant it.  He knew everything that Derek meant behind those words.

 

“I know.  And I’m going to protect you,” Stiles responded with a smile, interlacing their fingers and squeezing Derek’s hand.

 

And Derek knew everything that he meant.  He smiled softly at Stiles and squeezed his hand back gently.

 

Outside the door Clint and Bruce were listening, even though they knew Derek would still know that they were there.  When they heard Stiles and Derek start talking quietly they did leave the door and go downstairs.

 

Stiles was happy right now.  They could threaten his new boyfriend with the rest of the team later.


End file.
